


Atlas App!

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Regression, Brainwashing, Breeding, F/M, Gas - Freeform, Gender transformation, Hyper Features, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: John and Rose try out a new app while they're bored after saving existence as we know it. Shame it invalidates all of what they had done~





	Atlas App!

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend.

"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
The pale-haired goth-adjacent girl muttered as she peered down at her dorky friend's phone, which just so happened to be showing an advertisement that seemed too surreal to be true. "A new you? Really, what kind of scams are you falling for this time, John?"  
  
"It's not a scam!! Well, probably. I mean it's just some kind of dumb app, what's the worst that could happen?" The young bespectacled boy, John Egbert, grinned as he followed the advertisement, the program gradually downloading onto his device in the process.  
  
His friend, the aloof Rose Lalonde, shrugged her shoulders as she bunked down by the boy. "Don't you remember what happened last time we fiddled with programs we didn't know about? We went through years of adventures. Think things through a little more you doof." She tried acting like the voice of reason, but some part of her did find the advertised concept... appealing. Imagine if she could satisfy her girlfriend more than she already did?  
  
She shook her head before peering down at the screen once more. "Say, it's taking a little longer than it should, isn't it?"  
  
John shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, must just be your connection. You live out in the middle of nowhere, so it's hardly a surprise that it's taking so long." His cheeky grin earned him a soft slap with one of Rose's pillows, prompting him to dramatically collapse against the mattress with a laugh.  
  
"If it's so bad, then why are you complaining when you went all the way out here to visit?" The pale girl couldn't help but chuckle along with her friend's laughing, even as she swiped the phone from him. Her jolly joy faded as she noticed the app completing its download. "Ah, here we go. Let's see what the big deal about this is..."  
  
Upon opening the app, the two friends were greeted by a rather plain-looking white screen with a big button. And an equally-white-suited young boy sitting atop of it. "Why hello there, User! Glad to see you've decided to check out the New Life app. Did you know that it was sponsored and developed by Atlas Corp?" The digital youth exclaimed as his legs drummed against the surface of the button.  
  
Rose and John looked at one another with raised eyebrows. They hadn't heard of a company like that existing either before or after their little game. What WAS the app?  
  
"Now, I know you're probably confused. You haven't even heard of that company before. Well don't worry, this is a lovely little thing that transcends dimensions and time itself, just to ensure that everyone ends up under Atlas' thumb. And you, dear User, have been chosen as another one of his many multiversal sluts! I hope you're ready for an unforgettable new life!"  
  
The two friends shot a look to one another, definitely confused at what was being proposed. Much less the explanation.  
  
But Rose did take the opportunity to rub things in, just a little. "See, I told you. You shouldn't be looking at strange apps, they could cause us both harm." The pale girl said as she carefully put the phone away onto the nightstand, only to return to her dorky friend's side.  
  
"Psssssh. Rooooose, you actually believe that stuff? C'mon, it has to be a prank, what kind of app can even go through spacetime? I mean, we did, but that's not important!"  
  
While the two friends proceeded to ignorantly try to ignore the app, the boy sitting on the 'Scramble' button in the app stretched his arms with a slight giggle. "Well, those two idiots seem like greaaaaat Users. Now, to show them what they've been missing. Maybe Atlas'll be happy to see what they turn into."  
  
With that, the boy disappeared as the button he sat on was pushed. Suddenly, a wave of energy burst from the phone, coating both of the young folk in but a split second. Enough to disorient them as they changed, becoming slaves to the programming as it coursed through their forms.  
  
First, there was John. His form immediately shrunk to the size of a kid, knocking at least a couple of feet off his figure. In exchange, his hips burst outward, absurdly so as his newfound derriere matched a couple of watermelons in size. His bosom ballooned outward in a similar fashion, his cute nipples immediately dribbling with milk stored within those titanic tanks flopping from his chest.  
  
His mind, on the other hand, was quickly pouring straight out of every hole it possibly could. His ears, his titties, his ass and even his cock... which quickly squirted as much of the dissolving mind straight out like cum before it shrunk inward, turning into a cute and plump pussy leaking more of that think-juice, giving the new short-stacked loli a wonderfully stupid look on her face.  
  
Of course, once all of that thinking juice was gone, the next step was airing out all of her stupidity. John giggled with her cute new girly voice as she bent her arms behind the back of her head as sugary sounds expunged themselves from her nethers. Little cute 'toots' and 'braps' from both her cunny and her butt rushed out, causing her nipples to perk up as she turned herself on with her autoerotic gaseous tendencies.  
  
Rose on the other hand, while she lost the same amount of height as her still-bespectacled friend, lost any semblance of tit from her bosom. No more of her modest mounds, now she was flat as a board. Which fit her, given how an Adam's apple suddenly popped out of the front of her throat. The rest of her body similarly gained a sizable amount of masculinity, while remaining lithe and feminine as a boy her age would be.  
  
The pure feminine nature of her boyish frame would quickly be smashed as the stray thoughts that coursed through her mind squirted out of her cunt, as it proceeded to fold out into a wonderfully big cock. A cock with balls so heavy that they audibly smashed against the side of the mattress, an extreme amount of cum resting within causing them to sway back and forth in an almost mesmerizing manner.  
  
The recently genderswapped boy giggled absentmindedly as the last vestiges of his original mind leaked out of the tip of his cock before it was replaced with a disgustingly thick scent. Powerful vanilla wafted forth from the glans of his rod, immediately penetrating his nostrils causing a wave of similar-scented cum to splurt out of his cockhole. The sticky substance shot onto the walls of the room, causing the tapestry to melt off as he absentmindedly played with his rod, consumed by his own lust.  
  
Once the transformations had settled, both of them snapped back to their altered reality... before promptly looking at one another with a pair of gleefully gremlin-like grins.  
  
"Gee, Rooooose... Why'd you cum outside? Don't you love my lolicunt? Come on, stick it in and just let me have it!" The boy-turned-girl giggled like a ditz as she rubbed her massive titties all over that slab of manhood, her stinky holes releasing potent candy gas with every little note leaving her mouth. Potency to the point of eating straight through the walls, leaving holes where the gas hit.  
  
"Oh don't be like that, John. You knooooooow I love your cunny... I juuuuust wanted to fap a little and blow outside for once. Come on, climb on and we'll have some fun again!" The pale shota giggled in turn with his ditzy friend as he effortlessly picked her up and dropped her cunt straight down on her spearing rod, causing them both to launch into a beautiful set of orgasmic sounds.  
  
Rose immediately slammed the tip of his cock as deep as it could go into his genderbent friend, smashing straight through her cervix and into her womb, causing the outline of his cock to be visible on the tiny girl's stomach. Something that immediately launched John into a massive orgasm, as if she had just experienced a dozen climaxes over a tiny moment!  
  
Her cunny squeezed down like a vice around the pale boy's cock, causing the cum to rush forth with no chance to blow. He bit down on his lips as he started ramming his cock upward with no sense of self-preservation as he managed to open a hole to his living onahole's ovaries with his rampant thrusting, only for the vice to let up.  
  
The cock within his enormous orbs rushed forth, splattering within John's womb in milliseconds before rushing further inward and into the poor little onahole's ovaries, knocking her up and then some to ensure that she would make a ton more hyper-cocked and hyper curvy shotas and lolis by the time she brought them to term... and even then, more cum flooded forth. So much cum just spilled out from the sides of the girl's cunny, soaking into the mattress below as well as the ground as it just flew all over...  
  
As the cum spluttered out of the former boy's cunny, the phone giggled in the background. "Man, they turned into lovely little sluts! Shame I forgot to tell them that if they stay like this, they'll start turning into Atlas and want to spread their infection further... Aaaahhhh, not like they'll care at this point. They'll love being Albino assholes!"  
  
The way the two dummies' hair started to turn white at the ends as they continue to rut made it clear that the process was already starting. And with the way they just kept going at it, there was no chance for them to realize that something was off!  
  
The world was assuredly in trouble now. A whole new world conquered by Atlases!


End file.
